


The Bottle's Choice May Be Destiny

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Closet Sex, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a guy plays spin the bottle and the bottle points to another dude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottle's Choice May Be Destiny

The bottle spun, and kept spining in the middle of the circle made up of teenage partiers. Shawn had spun it, and now the question was where was it going to stop. 

The glass bottle continued to spin on the concrete basement floor of some fellow senior classmate. It began to slow, inching closer and closer to its final destination. Giggles could be heard from the chicks, and then silence as the bottle came to its resting place, pointing perfectly at one person, not a girl, but a dude, his best bud Corey.

"Why's everyone so quite" Corey asked, oblivious to the bottle pointing at him til he looked at it again and a light turned on in his brain and shock took over his face as realization set in. 

"Has this ever happened before, what do we do, respin the bottle? Shawnee?" 

"Rules are Rules" Shawn said with a mischevious smirk as he rubbed his hands together and stood up, dusting off his jeans. He walked through the middle of the circle and grabbed Corey by the collar of his yellow shirt. 

"Come on, your coming with me" Shawn said, pulling his friend up to his feet.

"What are we doing" Corey asked as he let his friend push him towards the closet. Shawn could hear giggles, see the way the girls were looking at him, and also see the disgust in some of his fellow dudes faces. Not that he really cared. He shoved Corey into the closet, saluted the group of players and shut the door, closing himself and Corey in the closet.

"Obviously, we're not going to make out. We're two dudes. We'll just wait out the seven minutes. Right Shawnee?"

"Oh, shut up you huggable lug" Shawn said and took over. He grabbed Corey by the waist, pulled him up so they were against one another, and then planted his lips on Corey's. There was a little resistance at first, but then Corey had his mouth fully open and they were fully making out. Shawn had dreamed of this moment for years, dreamed of having his lips locked with Coreys, and now here he was, and it was even better than he could have ever imagined. 

Shawn felt Corey's body losen up some, and then Corey came to life as he was suddenly returning the kiss with as much passion and fierceness as Shawn had been placing upon him. Suddenly it was like a war of their lips and tounges, doing battle and showing each other their domance. And there was a spark for Shawn, a spark he had never felt kissing the hundreds of girls he had in the past (and yes he had made out with a couple dozen dudes in his past four years too). There was quite a few things he would change about himself if he could, but finding both genders a turn on wasnt one of those things.

He felt something poking at his hips, could feel something hard pushing against him from Corey's pants and knew it was his bud's erection. Shawn himself was just as hard. He hadnt planned on taking this any farther than kissing, but he realized that he may never get another chance like this again.

He reached imbetween their groins with his hand and began undoing Corey's button, followed by the fly, and then pushing the pants down so that they pulled at Corey's ankles. With increased eagerness he pushed the tighty-whiteys down next til his friend's cock was free of any clothing confines, hard as a rock and leaking a tad bit of precum. He took the decent sized sex organ in his hand and stroked it a few times before stopping himself. He couldnt believe he was acutally doing this, that Corey was letting it go this far.

He pulled away from Corey's lips, to hear a whimper escape from Corey. Shawn was then kissing a trail down the side of Corey's neck, short, wet kisses until he reached the spot where the neck and shoulders meet, and he sucked on the skin there before bitting lightly, yet hard enough to leave a bruse there to remind Corey in the days to come of this moment. Of what they could have together. It was also a subconsious act, a subconsious way to lay claim on the fellow male now that he and Topanga seemed to be seperated for good.

Shawn dropped to his knees, Corey's twitching hard-on sticking out in front of him. He couldnt really see it, only outlines really, the closet was so dark. But he didnt need to have his vision for this. He couldnt believe that he was about to know what his friends cock tasted like and licked his lips before realizing he couldnt let himself do this without knowing one thing for sure. As much as he wanted to, he couldnt do this, take advantage, unless Corey was sure about this.

"Cor', are you okay with this. We can stop right here if you want to"

"Oh, god Shawn, continue, continue" Corey hissed. That was all Shawn needed to hear, and he took his friends cock into his salvatiating mouth, going all the way down on it til his lips were pressed against Coreys balls and the upper patch of Corey's pubic hair. He had tasted cock before, but there was something special about this one. And the musky smell of Corey was intoxicating. He wished he could bottle the smell and keep it on his always.

He ran his tounge across Corey's cock as he began to pull his mouth back off, and kept going till all that was left was the thick head of the dick in Shawn's mouth. He licked the tip with his tounge and began to take the cock back in, much slower this time. He reached halfway when suddenly Corey said Shawn's name loudly, and Shawn's mouth was being filled with the salty, delicous semen from Corey. The first shot of cum was strong, and massive, and he almost choked on it as it shot its way into the back of his throat. Luckily this wasnt his first time blowing off a guy. The next few spasms were weaker and gave him less cum, but he used his hand to milk as much cum out of his friend as he could before letting go.

Corey pulled out from Shawn's mouth and fell to his naked ass, panting. God, how Shawn wished he could see the expression on Corey's face right now. It dawned on him he could have just seriously messed up his only true friendship, but at the moment it felt worth it. 

"I'll call you tomorrow" Shawn said. "We'll talk then if you want"

Shawn stood up and adjusted his jeans, before opening the door and leaving the closet. He knew Corey was saying something to him, but he wanted Corey to think about things before they discussed all this. 

He left the party with a smile, and began his walk home. His brother and Eric were luckily already in bed as he got to the apartment. He got in his bed, relieved himself of his hard on with memories of what he had just did with Corey (still with a faint taste of Corey's cum lingering in his mouth), and fell asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by his brother, who handed him the cordless phone and said that Corey was on the line, before leaving him alone.

"Hey Core" He said fearing instantly that Corey was calling to tell him he never wanted to talk to him again.

"Shawn, you think maybe, we could do that again sometime" Corey asked. A smile spread across Shawns face.

"Any time you want buddy" Shawn said. Right now it maybe just about sex, and that was great (if there was a male word for slut than Shawn would gladdly except it as a lable), but maybe one day it might become something more. And if it didnt oh well, as long as he had this time with Corey, and they remained closed as friends or lovers, nothing else at the moment seemed to matter.


End file.
